ONK (Ongaku No Kokoro)
by Clarisse-Mitsuko
Summary: El internado de artes conocida con el nombre O.N.K (Ongaku No Kokoro) siempre fue conocido por su excelente calidad en conocimiento y artes de cualquier tipo. Esta academia era solo para hombres. Ahora pueden entrar chicas, podrán adaptarse a un lugar dominado por chicos o se rendirán en el camino. ABIERTA LA INCRIPCION DE OCs.
1. Yo no queria entrar aqui

Hola primer fic con OC´s, a mi realmente me gusta el yaoi pero bueno me enganche con esto y a ahora lo hago, nunca pensé que hacer un oc era difícil pensé que era muy fácil pero le dedique un día entero buscando ropa con descripciones en internet y lo peor el nombre eso si casi me arranco los pelos me estaba volviendo loca aun no estoy conforme con este pero si leía otro les juro que me los arrancaba. El nombre que busque tiene un significado el apellido porque creía que quedaba bien. Ahora solo el fic, mas abajo aclaro como es la cosa de OC s.

* * *

El internado de artes conocida con el nombre O.N.K (Ongaku No Kokoro) siempre fue conocido por su excelente calidad en conocimiento y artes de cualquier tipo. Esta academia era solo para hombres. La ley de japon no permitia que las chicas toquen ni un instrumento solo podian escuchar, por ello el entretenimiento de japon es muy cerrado y no entra musica del otro continente. En el estableciemiento habia un grupo o club privado ,el cual era muy exclusivo, su nombre era Inazuma. El tiempo paso y la fama de la O.N.K estaba aumentado, está tenia habitaciones gigantes compartidas, tenia de todo desde heladerias hasta plazas, y vestuario para todo un pais y una playa simulada, nadie podia volver a salir a menos que tenga autorizacion previa. Un dia dieron el anuncio en cadena nacional que podran audicionar las chicas la semana que viene, nadie entendio el porque, pero el dia de las audiciones se lleno todo el establecimiento, una encuesta calculo que estaba el mas del 75% por ciento de las adolescentes femeninas de todo japon¿quienes entraran?.

POV DE Misaki

Hola mi nombre es Misaki Takaro, tengo 14 años y no vengo a audicionar para esta academia de artes. Esta mañana mi padre me pidio que dejara unos papeles y como buena hija lo estoy haciendo pero se me hace imposible pasar, hay mucha gente. Me costo pero lo consegui estoy enf frente de todo esta fila. Mi padre me dio un papel con el cual me dejarian entrar sin problema. Umm debe estar. . . por aquí. . . ¡SI! Ya lo encontre . . . haber que dice . . . . .debe ser una broma cierto. . . ¿¡CIERTO!? No me dejaran pasar si digo "¡Hola! soy Misaki Takaro! Me echaran de una patada, encima el guardian de la puerta no luce amigable, pero si termino esto menos tiempo estare aquí.

-Tienes que hacer fila no hay excepciones- dijo ese hombre el cual estaba vestido de negro. To mire indesisa pero que masa da.

-ehem.. etto... yo s..oy Misaki Takaro-listo, lo dije espero que funcione. El solo me miro de pies a cabeza acaso sera un violador, no creo

-a lo siento, pasa-me dijo y se hizo a un lado yo solo miro extrañada y frunci el seño

-a.. bueno grac. . .-

-era broma, largo- me señalo la fila-¡haces fila o me encargare de que no entres aquí escuchaste!- me amenazo, me amenzao nadie amenaza a Misaki eso lo saben todos. Sali enojada, hacia afuera donde habia una ¿plaza?. Que estupido joven, si cree que no voy a entrar esta equivocado. Pero como entro tal vez esos chicos me puedan ayudar .

-Entonces. . . te duele si hago esto- dijo alguien con pelo de color cian parece que esta jugando con un chicle gigante... espera eso no es chicle... es pelo

-kyaaa Te dije que si sueltame- acaso son novios aunque la voz de la peli-rosa es algo masculina- bueno para que me llam... umm ¿quien eres?-me pregunto yo solo me quede mirandolo.

-umm estto.. eres un chico o chica- fui directa no me gusa darle mucha vuelta al asunto aunque hubiera sido maleducada, pero estoy de mal humor. Lo unico que note es que el peli-rosa se quedo estupefacto y el peli-cian reia demasiado ahora si estoy confudida

-yo... me jajaj pregunto jaja lo mismo- ahora si creo que no entendi nada, pelo rosa y ojos cian debo admitir que es muy guapo o guapa pero sus curvas no son bien definidas

-¡Yo me largo! si me buscastes para esto Kariya no te ira bien- listo, es un chico, su tono de voz era todo menos femenina y se fue. Echo a perder todo cuando estoy enojada suelo ser seria y amable pero cuando mi pasiencia se agota esto sale- ahh ahora si me va a echar de la habitacion... umm tu quien eres-dijo el peli-cian

-ah. . . etto quiero entrar- señale la academia. Solo hasta ahora me di cuenta lo ridiculo que sone

-y hace la fila-dijo con sarcasmo, me agrada este chico aunque a la mayoria no le gustaria una respuesta de esta clase, pero aunque me agrade, no me ayuda esa respuesta

-¡No quiero entrar a la audicion!- me desespere- solo debo entregar unos papeles que me dio mi papa- el otro solo me miro con curiosidad

-Yo no te puedo ayudar en esto. Soy el bromista el que se fue era el que ayuda a cualquier persona, pero lo hicistes enojar. . . no creo que te ayude y a mi no me va a derigir la palabra- me decepcione mucho, jamas crei que mi mal humor me haya costado tanto- pero como me agradas te digo que solo tienes que encontrar a Akio Fudou,Tsurugi Kyosuke, Hakuyruu, Nagumo Haruya cualquiera de esos te ayudara creeme son las personas mas amables de todas, aunque no lo parezcan- yo solo asenti con la cabeza

-umm. . . pero. . . ¿donde estan?- le pregunte el otro rio divertido y me miro

-preguntá, pero viste donde hacen fila, si aminas hacia la derecha hay un pasillo, esoty seguro que esta vacio y no te costara entrar. Ahi veras un cuarto de limpieza al lado hay un puerta oculta entra y buscalos todos los conocen- lo ultimo que hice fue darle las gracias y sali en mi busqueda de esos cuatro. Una vez en la fila hice devuelta los saltos olimpicos para llegar, veo que la fila no avanzo nada. Camino hasta el pasillo tenia razon esta vacio, miro la pared talvez solo me bromeo, cuando me desespero soy ingenua, estaba apunto de irme pero escuche un ruido me acerque a la pared y note que si era una puerta oculta con cuidado la abri y vi absolutamente...NADA que clase de broma es esta solo hay un shopping con heladerias y tiendas de ropa, electrodomesticos y esas cosas . . 1,2,3 ¡espera que un shoping oculto! hay un McDonald eso si es una broma de mal gusto pero a quien le pregunto. Solo veo chicos paseando esto debe ser un sueño muy raro ¡que internado tienes estas instalaciones!. Paseare tal vez vea algo. . . todos me miran raro solo soy una chica en instituto de chicos. . . debo disfrazarme tal vez mi tarjetas de debito y credito sirvan pero tengo hambre ¡ya se un helado!. Me dirigi a la heladeria mas cercana la cual tiene como nombre "Dulce sorpresa" entre.

-umm. . . hola, quiero helado-dije seria. El que me atendio solo me miro raro, no se si fue porque fui directa, pero vamos no voy a preguntar tenes helado ¡es una heladeria, quien pregunta tal estupidez!

-lo siento se lo llevaron todo- bien, la estupida fui yo, jamas dudare.

-¡es una heladeria! como que no hay helado y si es asi porque esta abierto- le exigi saber ya me hizo quedar como estupida no tengo que perder ademas solo vine a dejar unos papeles y mi viaje se volvio mas largo.

-esto es porque los que compraron todo lo quieren asi, si quieres habla con ellos- me señalo unos sillones como si fueran del sector vip -que estupido- murmure, ahora mi orgullo esta por los suelos si voy tal vez pueda averiguar algo. Me acerque … solo se que en esta escuela hay muchos afeminados dos chicos con cola de caballo uno celeste tipo emo y otro de pelo verde con un flequillo en forma de M. . . ah y otro es muy serio pelo blanco algo azulado ,creo, si los tres son mejores amigos no me lo creo.

-Y el helado de pistache no me gus. . . kaze mira una chica-me señala como si fuera un monstruo

-ya te dije que esas cosas no existes- dijo el peli-celeste sin mirarme y espera que es eso de "que esas COSAS no existen"

-cosa sera tu abuela ¡Mira aqui estoy soy una chica!-exclame furiosa, acaso las chicas somos cosas ¡que estupides! Los otros se asustaron menos el peli-blanco

-crei que estaban en extincion-dijo el peli-verde, a mi solo me daba un tic

-callate Midorikawa-dijo el peli celeste- en verdad lo siento pero no creimos que ya habian entrado tan rapido-me calme un poco

-no importa creo que yo exagere me llamo Misaki Takaro- me presente, los otros hicieron lo mismo y lo que averigue fue que el peli-blanco se llama Suzuno Fuusuke, el peli-celeste Kazemaru Ichirouta, y el peli-verde Midorikawa Ryuuji, hablamos sobre las ventajas de comer helado y en los que concluimos fue que es delicioso. Son muy simpaticos creo que podriamos hablar de otras co... ¡en que estoy pensando! debo entregar unos papeles- **ehem**-nadie se dio cuenta-**ehem**-igual -**EHEMM**- todos me miraron.- **ustedes conocen a...**- ellos me dijeron que valla a la fuente que hay en el centro del shopping fui y vi amuchos chicos tambien al peli-rosa de un rato pero estaba con un chico no lo vi bien, pero mejor no lo molesto. Y llegue al centro ahi vi a los cuatros chicos o eso supongo, pero parecen todo menos amigables, me ariesgue y fui donde ellos

-Hola, mi nombre es Misaki Takaro- ellos me vieron y rieron pero de que. . .

-y nosotros no te pedimos que nos dijeras tu nombre, acaso planeas algo indevido-bien. El comentario me descoloco acaso ¿estas personas me ayudaran?. No soporto a ese chico mohicano

-solo quiero entrar a las audiciones para. . .-

-Ahh ya entiendo te quieres acostar con uno de nosotros asi entras, solo lo hubieras dicho. . . bueno talvez quiera um . . .Nagumo- señalo a un peli rojo que sonreia con prepotencia, despues de analizar lo que dijo reaacione-

-¡Basta! yo solo quiero dejar unos papeles no quiero audicionar. . . ¿pueden hacer eso?- dije, ambos se miraron entre si y asintieron. No se si algo planeaban pero si lo hacen no dudare en usar el resultado de las 7 formas de defensa personal en las cuales 4 son ilegales. Me llevaron hacia un lugar oscuro, por primera vez tengo miedo maldito seas Akio Fudou según tengo entendido asi se llama.

-Bien si quieres entrar solo tienes que...- las luces se prendieron y era un escenario gigante que hago, talvez... ¿¡Por dios que hago!?- tienes. . . que cantar o bailar- dijo burlon. Que se cree

-¡escúchame bien idiota no vine a audicionar para esta estupidez!. . . solo quiero entregar unos papeles – grite furiosa esto solo debe ser un sueño. . . de mal gusto

-acaso no sabes cantar- bufo, esta confirmado lo odio- si es obvio las chicas no saben cantar, sabes porque- yo solo retrocedi, se acerco mucho-porque son estúpidas igual que tu, mira la pantalla- me señal un televisor que era empujado por el tal Nagumo, ahí note una chica intentando cantar pero... no logra decir la palabras bien, porque. . . porque. . . LE TIRAN BASURA que esto, esta es la prestigiosa escuela O.N.K- entendiste, ahora canta si tienes la agallas, pero aunque lo hagas sera horrendo, igual que tu-sus amigos me siguieron diciendo cobarde u otras cosas. Orgullo cálmate eso es lo que ellos quieren...pero no puedo permitir que me digan cobarde no importa si a las chicas le dicen algo, es su problema ¡PERO NO SE METAN CONMIGO!

-Me hartaron me largo-estaba a punto de irme pero el estúpido de Akio me agarra la muñeca y sin darme cuenta ellos tenian los papeles de mi padre,¡si se pueden meter conmigo pero no con mi padre! ¡están muertos!-devuélvemelo- exigí en tono alto, los otros bufaron aunque para ser honesta solo Nagumo y Akio me molestaban los otros se mantenían al margen, pero aun asi son testigos y no hacen nada osea que son tan culpables como ellos

-Canta~ - bien ahora si debo mantener la cordura- si no lo haces tal vez estos papeles se ups- insolente rompió una esquina, debo cantar ¡NO! hare que consigan lo que quieren- hacelo o...-

-Esta bien- por dios que hice, me quiero cortar las cuerdas vocales ahora mismo y no me se ninguna cancion solo las que compongo

-bien, canta mi ultimo éxito-me dijo, yo solo rode los ojos haciéndome la incomprendida los otros se rieron y a Akio solo lo vi ¿temblar?-¡como que no conoces mis exitos, estas loca!-

-etto. . . . es que no me gusta tus canciones creo. . . espera ¿¡tu eres cantante!?- a él solo le dio un tic y los otros reían mas fuertes

-idiota. . . ¡soy el mejor cantante de tod...-

-eso no es cierto soy yo-dijo el peli-rojo

-dile Kyousuke que no es cierto-miro hacia el peli-azul que solo miraba divertido

-no me metan ustedes eligieron esa carera, yo elegi la cocina- eso si me sorprendió, pero si lo pienso bien, esta escuela tiene de todo pueden ser cantantes, compositores, actores, bailarines, cocineros, pintores, etc todas las carreras -aunque si les soy honesto, ninguno de ustedes les pisan los talones a el dios de la musica . . . T

-no lo digas-dijeron el peli-rojo y peli-maron

-Ta~ ku~ to- solo reí la cara que pusieron los otros, aunque no lo conozco se lo agradezco

-¡basta de esto! canta- sentí como una piedra caía encima mio

-¡si yo no conozco nada de tus canciones, que quieres que cante, la estúpida canción del feliz cumpleaños!- dije molesta el otro solo me analizo con la mirada

-eres compositora- yo solo salte de la sorpresa como sabia eso o es acaso un pedofilo aunque parece de mi edad en todo caso es un pervertido- se te nota, en la forma en la que te paras y tu voz también de que tus ojos estan con el brillo que tienen los compositores-yo solo quede paralizada este no es el mismo chico arrogante que conoci -pero eso no significa que cantes bien a ups-y siguio rompiendo los papeles, ¡imbecil!

-bueno cantare. . . ¡espera! no pienso cantar acapela-grite enojada acaso me creían estúpida- es obvio que tienen instrumentos aquí.-

-tenes razon, ahi esta el piano- me señalo hacia una esquina del escenario el piano era hermoso como lo antiguos hecho a mano pero mi pregunta era como diablos no note eso-y que esperas ah ups-y siguio rompiendo

-¡basta con eso!-suspire y fui hacia el piano las luces solo estaban en el escenario así que no vi nada mas que a esos arrogantes chicos, me senté y empece a recordar la melodía, lo único que falta es que me roben las canciones así que cantare una que ni ellos puedan reconocer- cantare la versión short de mi ¡CANCION!- lo resalte para que se les quede bien claro- Luminous*- suspire y empece a mover las teclas para llegar al ritmo correcto una vez hecho eso solo me faltaba cantar...

_**Nuestros corazones tan cálidos...**_

_**creímos haber caminado llevando lo importante.**_

_**El deseo que sin respuesta se quedo**_

_**cambiara al futuro con simples palabras.**_

_**...**_

_**Mi yo ideal que soñé, cuando aun era niña**_

_**lo veo lejano, pero estando cerca de ti**_

_**Siento que puedo llegar a revivir mis fuerzas**_

_**y volver a repintar los colores del mañana...**_

_**...**_

_**La esperanza nos llamó**_

_**El mundo se detuvo**_

_**Los sentimientos de no rendirse, se conectaron**_

_**Llorando o riendo, iremos hacia el mañana**_

_**aunque nos lastimemos en el camino**_

_**aun protegeré... tu corazón...**_

_**...**_

Sabes que es mas vergonzoso que cantar en frente de cuatros chicos con experiencia, que se queden con la boca abierta. Yo solo me sonroje que querían que haga ambos me miraban con esa cara no se si iban a reír o insultarme, fui profesional y camine hacia ellos necesitaba los papeles. Cuando estaba apunto de sacárselo reaccionaron y rompieron el papel en dos, a mi casi me da un infarto que estaban pensando

- ¡que demonios! cumplí mi parte del trato que significa esto- exigí todos se miraron entre si y sonrieron de forma complice, cuando fui a ver si se podían arreglar los papeles, estaban en. . . . BLANCO- ¿¡que significa esto. .!?-

-te diré lo que significa-una voz de la oscuridad emergió cuando lo vi, solo tenia ganas de matar a todos

-Papa-grite enojada- ¡DIME QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!-

-bueno te lo diré, como tu siempre estas en casa sola y no hablando con nadie, creí que seria buena idea que entraras a esta escuela de artes pero sabia que no ibas a entrar a voluntad y planee todo esto-

-Mas especifico-dije con ironía

-Mas especifico imposible-dijo un señor que parecía unos de los que toman las audiciones de ingreso ya que tenia el mismo uniforme- vimos tus calificaciones y tienes el promedio perfecto para entrar, ahora solo teníamos que ver que talento tenes ¿recuerdas lo sucesos que hiciste para llegar acá?- asentí- bueno veamos

**1**_Cuando quisiste entrar a la escuela la primera vez, no le permitieron, si tuvieras el talento de actuar seguro que lo hubieras logrado, por eso el joven Tobitaka uno de los mejores actores actuó del guardaespaldas

**2**_Cuando vistes a los chico peleando fuiste al grano y le preguntaste a Kirino Ranmaru que esta en el arte del dibujo al igual que Kariya Masaki, preguntaste si era chico o chica, pero si tuvieras el ojo del alguien detallista como los son ellos, de seguro que eso no pasaba

**3**_Cuando vistes a los chicos en la heladería, no comentaste si el helado estaba bien o faltaba algo ni le pusiste un aderezo, no tenias el paladar de un chef

**4**_Y cuando tuviste que cantar y tocar el piano para conseguir los papeles lo lograste.

-Tu talento es la música, felicidades has entrado a la O.N.K- después el señor se fue y me quede con todos los chicos que me hicieron todo eso. Desde el mastodonte de la seguridad, hasta los cuatros muchachos

-¡Ustedes miserables corran por sus vidas!-grite furiosa yo no quería entrar a la academia no porque no me guste cantar o sus instalaciones, no. Porque odio los internados y ademas que acá no se maneja con dinero* osea que acá soy pobre.

- Sera mejor que corran ella odia esta academia- susurro mi padre al grupo que me miraba con temor

-¿y porque la inscribiste?- dijo el peli-cian al lado del peli-rosa los artistas en graficacion y diseño (dibujantes,pintores, etc). El guardaespaldas también un actor, los de la heladería cocineros, los chicos de recién son variados.

-porque quería vacaciones por un año así que bye-mi padre se fue corriendo yo solo mostré una mueca tenebrosa, me las pagaran. mi pregunta es porque mi padre quiere vacaciones ¡Si no trabaja !

Ahora la pregunta es ¿quienes entraran a esta academia? No seré yo la protagonista, serán todas las chicas que se suban a esta aventura, enredos amorosos,peleas, sangre (por parte de los chicos), hay playas hay de todo es como si fuera una ciudad manejada y hecha para niños,y si no se manejan con dinero con que lo hacen. Hola mi nombre es Misaki Takaro si tu quieres entrar solo deja un review o MP con tu Oc, las estaré esperando compañeras de cuarto.

* * *

Aclaraciones: la canción que utilice es Lumnious de ClariS duo japones yo solo la traduci con google y le di mi toque personal, las canciones que utilice mi OC serán mayormente de ClariS, en la versión española porque seamos honestos si pongo "wa karata ni momotte osone" no entenderán nada.

Asi deben ser las fichas (esta es la mia )

**Ficha de MISAKI TAKARO.**

**Apellido: **Takaro

**Nombre: **Misaki

**Edad: **14 años

**Amor platonico: **Shindou Takuto ( ponga opciones por si no se quedan con esa.)

**Talento: **Musica( Ej:cantante, compositor, diseñador de ropa, pintora, chef, investigacion, deportes, artes dramaticas, genia matematica, bailarina, genia en informatica, juegos extremos, cientifica, modelaje, maquillaje, etc no se me ocurren otros pero ya se hacen una, dejen 3 opciones.)

**Apariencia: **Pelo negro algo lacio largo, tiene flequillo con dos mechones callendo de cada lado de la cara. Ojos verdes claros pestañas largas parece que se maquilla pero no lo hace. Color de piel clara pero no blaquecina. Su cuerpo esta bien formado sus rasgos estan bien definidos y le queda perfecto para su figura.

**Actitud:** Suele ser orgullosa, manipuladora y egoista. Piensa en ella antes que otros. Cree que las personas amables o cariñosas son debiles ante el mundo y no merecen nada. Aunque tenga varios talentos jamas los mostrara solo si es necesario. Es Tsundere y algo Yandere. No puede ser honesta consigo misma por temor a que la rechazen su pensamineto es "si los piso primero, no podran hacerlo despues conmigo".

( traten que sean originales que algo los carcterize por ej: la mia suele aparecer de la nada)

**Historia:** Viene de una familia adinarada y tiene ciertos lazos con familia Imperial Japonesa. Su familia nomina gran parte de japon y la mafia y la politica de otros paises como y Rusia. Es hija unica, por lo tanto es caprichosa y no puede vivir sin lujos. Cuando era niña su mama murio por intentar ayudar a una señor mayor que resulto ser un ladron y la asesino en frente de sus ojos. Desde ahi piensa que ser amable es estupido. El unico recuerdo que tiene de su madre es un collar en forma de llave. Muchos hijos de empresarios famosos le piden citas o algo parecido por su belleza exotica para japon ,ella los manipula para que regalen cosas. Quiere a su papa como un hermano, siempre hacen travesuras en la mansion que tienen o en algun hotel de sus vaciones son como mejores amigos. Quiere mucho a su padre y no por el hecho de que la mima demasiado, solo porque su padre quedo devastado por la muerte de su madre pero siguio adelante con una sonrisa, aunque jamas la olvidara. La primeras canciones que compuso fue cuando se enamoro de un chico que no recuerda bien, y esas canciones se las olvido. Tiene un cofre pequeño tipo para guardar joyas, recuerdo de su madre ya que cuando estaba viva ambas guardaban cosas ahi, el cual no puede abrir porque necesita una llave, no recuerda el contenido de la cajita.

**Vestimenta:** Vestido de gasa, ajustado al principio pero suelto en la parte baja, descubierto en la espalda solo un lazo color negro con un moño en su nuca, color negro con volados, estampado con flores grandes rojas. Tiene un cinturon negro tambien de gasa .Tacones con plataforma interna y detalle en el tacón, color negro.

**Vestimenta normal:** camisa de jean ¾ larga (no manga larga) y una calza roja de frisa. Tacones parecidos a botas cortas, color negro y un pequño moño en los costados color rojo. Usa el collar en forma de llave pero no deja que se vea y varias pulsera gruesas y delgadas de diferentes modelos brillosos, opacos, etc

(varios vestuarios si quieren, yo no tenia inspiración ej: traje de baño, el que utilizan cuando ponen en practica su talento)

**Gustos: **que todos le hagan caso y el helado de menta.

**Disgustos:** Que haya mucho ruido, que se burlen de ella, que no le hagan caso, y que la gente siempre este sonriendo. Odia a las personas amables

**Cumpleaños: **2 de julio

**Pasatiempos: **Espiar a sus compañeras y practicar "defensa personal" pero ella lo llama " te mato si me tocas"

**algo que odia hacer: **cocinar, tejer, leer, escribir

**Aclaraciones de las OC s**

**1**_Si elijen la de musica especificarlo desde instrumento hasta canciones y una breve historia del ese talento

**2**_ Si elijen la de cocina especifiquen: El nombre del platillo, de que esta hecho. Y una breve historia de este talento. Extra: nombre para una pasteleria o restaurante algo de este rubro.

**3**_ si elijen el de diseñador especifiquen los diseños y las marca (No puede ser el nombre) Ej: "Colorful Heart". Una breve historia de este talento

**4**_ Si elijen otro (escritor u otro) hagan lo mismo exepto para algunas que no es necesario.

**5_ Todas hagan la breve historia de su talento y como entraron al internado puede ser de cualquier modo. (audicion, la convocaron, obligada, por accidente las que se le ocurran)**

Lo modifique estaba horrendo les juro que cuando vi lo que publique tenia ganas de eliminar el fic pero ya habia respuestas y mi mejor amiga me enseño a modificar lo, ahora esta mas abierto elijan los que ustedes quieran y si no hay lugar se los diré, mientras tanto son libres de escoger el que quieran. Igual hay mucho espaco para OC s y amores de **IE/IEGO(tambien se puede Chrono Stone/Galaxy)** asi que no se preocupen. Todos tienen la misma edad bueno depende de con quien este emparejado. varia entre (13,14,15). El que despues quiere otro ya que lo modefique y no todas lo sabían pueden cambiarlo pero avisándome de inmediato.** Para que empiece el fic necesito al menos 15 OCs (**una por persona**)**

**Modificado: 20/02/2014- 17: 55 pm (Argentina)**


	2. Hormigas, miel y transferencia bancaria

hola! primero que nada pedir disculpas y perdon por las faltas de ortografia, pero no podia esperar mas tarde mucho y no queria hacerlo mas, despues lo arreglo, ah por cierto si me confundi en algo en nombres o actitud por favvor avisamelo ya que mientras lo escribria me confundi con dos personajes

Notas mas abajo

Inazuma es mio lo compre cuando dijeron que termino y hago dinero con esto -notase el sarcasmo ya que ni en mis sueños seria dueña de inazuma pero tal vez... (miro hacia el cielo nocturno)

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma eleven/Go/Chrono Stone/ Galaxy no es mio, es de Level-5

* * *

Capitulo 2: Hormigas, miel y transferencia bancaria

-estamos en las puertas de O.N.K esperando a ver quienes son las chicas que entraron a este internado, según tenemos entendido hoy vendrá una parte y las otras en el transcurso de la semana, esperamos tener mas noticias-

-para los que recién saben de esta noticia les refrescaremos la memoria, hace una semana si hicieron audiciones para O.N.K una escuela especializada para adolescentes con talentos bien desarrollados o que tienen el potencial para hacerlo. Racalcando aca forman a las personas del mañana, ademas es un internado en el cual no pueden salir a menos con una autorizacion previa sus instalaciones son enormes, se la llamo "la ciudad liderada y echa para adolescentes", es como una ciudad la diferencia es paran niños con shoppings,departamentos, plazas, playas , y otras cosas. Como pueden ver es el sueño de toda persona entrar a esta escuela ¿a quien no le gustaria entrar al paraiso?

En otra parte

POV de Misaki

-estan locos si creen que ire al acto, ya me basto con que me internaran desde el dia en que me engañaron-dije ya era el colmo desde el dia que me engañaron me habian internado. Y los dias que pase ahi fueron los peores de mi vida no me dejaron salir en toda la semana y mis "cuidadores" eran esos idiotas.

-y a mi que importa son oredenes, ustedes podrian ayudar ¿no? Nagumo, Tsurugi, Hakuyruu-señalo fudou a los nombrados anteriormente, que estaban comiendo un helado y jugando con su Nintendo 3Ds, en toda la semana los unicos que se encargaron de mi fueron el mohicano y el tulipan, si me entere que ese era su apodo.- estupidos yo tuve que soportarla toda la semana, mira las marcas que me dejo con sus uñas de cuchillo-los otros se inmutaron. La semana paso aburida pero lo que mas detestaba fue el hecho que yo fui la primera mujer internada ya que las otras podian estar afuera y entrarian hoy en dia. Me dijeron que era porque me podia escapar pero como lo haria ni que tuviera admiradores de empresas privadas que me llevaran muy lejos de ahi... ¡era pensarlo mientras aun tenia mi celular! me lo quitaron junto con mi dinero, me avisaron de que ahi no servia esas cosas y como todavia no tenia amigas no me iban a dar uno. Los odio, y hoy es el dia de la entrada de unas diez chicas despues entraran mas...que afortunadas...las detesto que suerte tienen ellas. Ahora quieren que vaya a dar la bienvenida a esta tipas y no quiero.

-escucha mocosa, iras quieras o no, es una orden y si no la cumplo me castigaran escuchaste- despues de lo que dijo, vi todo...todo...perfecto crei que me habia golpeado pero no, solo me esposo las manos ...¡espera me esposo las manos! que diablos parezco una delincuente...forcejee un poco mas quede inmune...un rato paso y vino un auto me habian atrapado y ahora tenia que pagar por mis delitos a la humanidad...o a fudou y nagumo que les deje la cara marcadas con mis uñas.

Fin de Pov de Misaki

- miren ahi van 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 limosinas negras...esperen nueve falta una..sera que una ya entro y no nos dimos de cuenta..vamos a ver si podemos hacer una nota- el notero paso por el tumulto de personas hasta que llego a la primera limosina- etto...lo siento si pudieras hacer una..

-lo siento no notas hasta ser presentadas oficialmente- dijo un hombre que duplicaba de tamaño al delgado y debilucho reportero

-bueno parece que no tendremos una nota pero conseguimos una confirmacion de una nota con cafda una despues de su presentacio. Nos llego informacion de que dentro de poco se habriran las puertas para ver su talento.

Donde misaki

-fudou por favor dejame salir-

- tu talento no es actuar, y ya entiendo porque, eres pesima-

-callate, maldito bastardo dejame salir, no puedo estar en una jaula siendo transportada en un auto- y como no, cuando me pusieron las esposas me metieron en una aula del tamaño de una caja chiquita ¡esto tiene que ser una broma!

-... - ese imbecil ni habla ¿a donde me estara llavando? Tal vez podria pensar en una cancion que me falta terminar.-

Aunque el viaje haya emepeorado

mis constantes sentimientos

se conectaran a los tuyos y ...

-Maldita sea! Ya se que cantas mejor que yo

-y?

-y compones mejor, sabes tocar todos los instrumentos que conozco

-Y?

-Y ERES MUCHO MEJOR QUE YO FELIZ?

-Sip!...¡ahora dime a donde vamos!

-tienes que conocer a tus compañeras, ¿me equivoco?

-No, y ¿donde estan?

-no lo se, según tengo entendido tienen que hacer una prueba y presentarse oficialmente en un escenario demostrando su talento

-Tanto lio por eso- suspire, era raro jamas me gusto conocer a otras personas, bueno tampoco era que no hablaba con personas; los admiradores, los diseñadores de modas o las vendedoras que por alguna razon siempre estaban sonriendo cuando veian cuantas cosas compraba... pero jamas tuve amigas...

en otro lado

-Los matare y hablo enserio!-dijo una voz algo oscura y tenebrosa, a fin de cuentas cuando le tiran barro en su cuerpo y despues miel y que sin querer alguien haya traido su granja de hormigas que tambien sin querer habia caido todo arriba de esa persona, enojaria mucho

Momentos antes en otro lugar

las limosinas entraban hacia un garage, para que nadie pueda ver.

-Bienvenidas a ONK soy Hitomiko Kira, ahora seria como "niñera", alguna pregunta

-etto si...- Hitomiko miro de pies a cabeza a la chica que tenia en frente tenia el cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura, un poco ondulado,que eran mas notados en las puntas. Ojos violetas claros y de piel blanca. Algo baja de estatura a simple vista se podia deducir que de unos 1,50, su cuerpo estab bien formado

-Primero hableme de usted, y presentese.-

-ah! Lo siento me llamo Sayuri Sefi. Sefi es mi nombre

-bien, cual era tu pregunta

-bueno etto aca hay 9 limosinas- señalo los autos, Kira solo asintio – y bueno me preguntaba, porque soy la unica que esta aqui- en ese momento solo miro alrededor, solo habian limosinas pero nadie mas que Sefi y Hitomiko en medio de un estacionamiento.

-eso es porque tus "compañeras" estan en otros lugares – Sefi solo miro confundida -te explicare, como sabiamos que habria mucha prensa decidimos que lo mejor seria separarlas, a cada chica se la dejo en una lugar determinado con un mapa con el cual llegarian hacia su dormitorio para despues dar su presentacion ademas en total son 12 chicas, 2 ya estan en su dormitorio y una deberia estar... /inserte imagen de Misaki en version yandere/ matando a alguien.- A sefi solo se le helo la sangre "que clase de internado es este" penso.

-entonces yo tambien tengo que hacer lo mismo-

-No, hicimos un sorteo y yo te llevo a tu habitacion ahi te encontraras con las dos que ya estan ahi y supongo que las otras no tardarian en llegar- despues de su breve conversacion se subieron a un auto normal y se fueron hacia su destino.

…

Ahora las 8 chicas ( sin contar a Misaki quien estaba siendo transportada) estaban perdidas en la inmensa "ciudad" con solo un mapa y nada mas.

…

-Que hago que hago esto es una pesadilla, no aun peor!- se decia a ella misma mientras se tiraba de los cabellos. -podria...¡no! Ya intente hacer eso y me perdi en el...¡Bosque! Seguro morire.- si, hasta ella no entendia de como habia llegado de una plaza en el centro y que a media cuadra quedaba su dormitorio, habia terminado en el medio del bosque, solo esperaba que su pincipe azul o celeste la rescatara. -No llegare a la presentacion...

Su nombre era Williams Matthew. Su cabello era rubio y largo hasta las caderas rizado. Tenia ojos verdes y su piel era muy blanca. Sus mejillas siempre tenian un pequeño rubor natural. Parecia una muñequita de porcelana

-Um que fue eso!- se escucho una pequeña risilla como de una niña de 6 o menos provenientes de los arboles. Se dispuso a seguir ese sonido tal vez asi podria escapar.

-te digo que es una mala idea las abejas se enojaran-

-no lo creo ademas, si winnie pooh que es un dibujito puede hacerlo porque yo no-

-pero tu no eres eres un oso eres Midorikawa una per...- despues de ver como su amigo intentaba alcanzar la miel penso en que tal vez no era un ser humano- eres algo

Matthew miraba confundida todo, acaso querían miel, podrian facilmente comprarlo pero cuando se les agrega quimicos pierde su sabor natural, y ella mas que nadie sabe que la miel fresca es la mejor de todas.

- sabes tengo que llamar a Fudou para saber como esta Misaki según me conto Tsurugi esta de mal humor que suerte que escapamos mientras pudimos-solto una pequeña risita, recordo el momento despues de que le dijeron a esa chica que ese mismo dia estaba internada.

Flash Back

-porque quiero unas vacaciones- el padre de Misaki se fue corriendo

-Shh Kirino-sempai- llamaba Kariya

-Que?-

-hay que poner a prueba nuestro plan CORRE!- despues de ese grito todos se fueron hasta las puertas primero salieron los nombrados antes, despues el actor y por ultimo los cocineros, pero el ultimo en irse fue kazemaru ya que el era el mas veloz y tenia que cerrar la puerta asi dejaba a "Los chicos malos" dentro

-Maldita sea! Abre imbesil -refuñaba Fudou intentando abrir la puerta, ya que a Misaki le rodeba un aura Yandere.

-Lo siento, no puedo pero no te preocupes te recompesare con unos de mis pasteles-

Fin de Flash Back

-esta bien yo sacare mucha miel-Matthew miro como el peli-celeste se iba no le habia visto su cara solo la espalda.

-umm ehem!- tosio falsamente tal vez asi podia llamar la atencion. No funciono -Ehem!...EHEM!

-AH- Mido miro todo confundido, se habia asustado y casi se cae de la escalera, miro a la provocante, y con un agil movimiento ya estaba en el suelo.

-siento interrumpir pero me preguntaba si me podrias decir como salir de aquí

-tendrias que hacerlo con alguien que sepa por ejemplo yo te podria ayudar pero esta en la operación Q.M.M.A (quiero mas miel ahora)

-entonces entre mas rapido saques miel me ayudarias a salir-

-Sip!

-bien dame ese balde, hare que este lleno- se subio a la escalera con el balde y puso bastante miel dentro, para casi todo ONK. -listo toma- le entrego el balde pero esté pesaba mas de lo que podia soportar -AHH!- Midorika solo le atino a agarrar la miel

Matthew cerro los ojos esperando que eso pasara rapido, se perdio, en el bosque, escucho una voz, vio a dos chicos intentando obtener miel de un panal que por suerte en ese momento estaba vacio, y ahora se quebraria los huesos o tendria un moreton notable, y en ese estado llegaria hacia el acto de apertura, lo bueno fue que ella no era cantante porque si lo fuera no hubiera llegado a practicar su voz.

-Midorikara como pudiste era un chica que ahora esta incosiente!- reclamaba furioso Kazemaru

-Lo siento, pero mirale el lado positivo esa chica saco miel deliciosa ademas no se lastimo-

-lo se seria mejor llevarla a la ciudad y porque estaba en el medio del bosque-

-No se, ¿cual sera su nombre?- Kaze miraba muy irritado esa escena ademas de que se habia caido de un arbol, su amigo decidio salvar la miel, y ni siquiera sabia su nombre.

-Vamonos- y se fueron a la ciudad el peli-celeste alzo a la chica y Mido alzo la miel

…

En ese momento en otro lugar mas alejado del bosque

-esos estupidos del consejo, no se en que pensaban cuando dijieron que esa chicas deberian ser dejadas en medio de esta "ciudad".

-Calmate Natsumi, no creo que sea para tanto- intentaba calmar una peli-morada

-tu que sabes Fuyupe. Aki, Aoi, porque tan calladas, no me digas que...- se acerco a la ventana de ese gran edificio y miro hacia la cancha de futboll- Maldita sea, esos de nuevo.

-Endou y Tenma vuelven a pelear para saber quien es el mejor, lo bueno que despues del acto nos vamos- dijo la señorita Kudou

-entre mas rapido mejor, sabia que traer al primo (Tenma) de Aoi trairia problemas con el primo (Endou) de Aki. Bueno que mas da solo vinimos a organizar cosas ya que somos chicas.

-Crees que le gustaran sus habitaciones, o sus clase, no ya se, la ropa tal vez si...-en ese momento Fuyupe recibe caramelos los cuales fueron lanzados directo hacia su cara

-Dejalo, si nos les gusta no nos importa-

-Midori-san tendria que ser mas...- y devuelta recibe caramelos -esta bien, hasta ahora sabemos que dos chicas estan en la habitacion, y Misaki-san esta siendo llevada por Fudou hacia el dormitorio por si se escapa.

-Esa chica... bueno hay que volver a repasar el evento de esta noche, primero entrara...- y asi se quedaron las tres hablando mientras que las otras dos veian a sus primos pelear, claro usando el metodo del futboll.

…

-Entonces de donde vienes-

-No tengo porque decirtelo-

-si lo dicessss...- suspiro la chica de cabello rubio largo, que llevaba atado en dos coletas largas y con fleco en la frente. Piel algo morena, ojos de color verde y que se resaltaban en sus ojos que tenian brillo. Estatura mediana, delgada -por cierto me llamo Sato Emi, dime Emi.

- lo se, me lo dijiste ocho veces en 5 minutos-

Emi miro aburrida todo el camino que recorieron, las habian dejado juntas cerca del bosque que por la buena orientacion que tenia su compañera lograron salir. Miro de reojo a su "amiga" o compañera, no sabia muy bien que eran

- Y dime Kobayashi Yugata ¿cual es tu talento?. . . Te puedo llamar Yugata? - su compañera solo asintio y siguio caminando.

Kobayashi Yugata tenia el cabello corto hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, bastante laceo, de color negro muy oscuro y sedoso, tiene el flequillo hacia el lado derecho, y este cae en mechones disparejos que le da un toque despeinado y muy rebelde , sus ojos son de un intenso rojo carmesí con las pupilas de color negro en el cual se distingue un brillo inusual, es bastante alta y delgada con un cuerpo bien delineado, y su piel es un tanto morena en un tono color vainilla.

-Eso que importa.-Emi solo solto un bufido aburrida, seria algo largo el viaje. Aunque ya estaban a 4 cuadras de su destino

…

-Aun no entiendo como terminaron en las montañas heladas simuladas- Pregunto cierto angel de nieve (?)

-los del comité nos pusieron en cierto lugares para adaptarnos y que vean nuestro nivel en areas ajenas a las que conocemos, o tal vez lo hicieron porque si-

-Creo que lo hicieron porque si... por cierto soy Fubuki Shirou, y el es Yukimura Hyouga, mi primo. Tuvieron suerte que estabamos ahi para ayudarlas, lo bueno es que no se congelaron o bueno tal vez tu amiga si.

-Gracias y creo que asi es su piel. Casi me olvide me llamo Uchida Suzu. Si quieres me puedes llamar Suzu.

Uchida Suzu era una chica, castaña con el cabello ondulado en las puntas, lleva lentes, tiene los ojos azules, delgada, color de piel no tan blanca ni tan morena.

-Por cierto como te llamas- Pregunto el peli-plata a la chica que no habia abierto la boca en todo momento, ella solo lo miro, le resultaba muy amable a pesar de que lo habia golpeado.

Flash Back

-Al Oeste o Este, que dices Yuri.-

-Supongo que al Este, hace mucho frio-

-Lo que me sorprende es que si estamos en verano como llegamos invierno-pregunto Suzu

-Ni idea- siguieron caminando hasta que escucharon una risilla provenientes de unos arboles-Que fue eso.

-Seria mejor investigar!... Si eso queria hacer- A Yuri le bajo una gotita por la cien. Se asomaron por los arbustos y miraron a un peli-azul jugando? – Parece que conoce las zonas montañosas seria mejor preguntarle– Suzu se acerco y Yuri solo se dio una cachetada mental, acaso ella era la genia.

-Hola me preguntaba si. . .- el chico que se llamaba yukimura le indico como llegaba a la ciudad pero en ese momento

-Shirou!-exclamo preocupado, estaba hablando tranquilo con la chica que se acerco y de la nada cae el "cadaver" de su primo

- A etto... yo solo...aparecio de la nada y estaba asustada, ¡el tiene la culpa!-dijo Yuri.

-Sabia que iba a suceder eso!-decia Suzu mientras anotaba todo en una libreta que quien sabe de donde saco- mi experimento funciono!, me hice la tonta y me fui, el resultado fue que tu eres miedosa cuando estas sola

-eres una estúpida como se te ocurre!

-basta! Tengo que llevar a Shirou a la ciudad, vamonos de paso las dejo donde ustedes quieren- el peli-plata se levantaba algo mareado. Lo único que recordaba era que se acerco a una chica que estaba en los arbustos y despues todo fue. . . Negro.

Fin de Flash Back

Yuri tenia el pelo negro azabache hasta la mitad de la cintura con unos cuantos mechones en la cara, piel blanca como porcelana, ojos rojos como la sangre, delgada pero no demasiado, algo baja de estatura.

-Terumi Yuri- dicto con voz fria

-Terumi?...espera conoces a Afuro Terumi- pregunto Fubuki

-si es mi hermano-

-enserio, entonces hay que llegar mas rapido, tienen que mostrar sus talentos- y sin que se den cuenta ya estaban corriendo hacia el lugar deseado.

…

-1, 2, 3 cuantas hormigas hay?-

-Porque estamos llevando barro-

-ustedes se ofrecieron a ayudarme si no quieren dejenlo que yo me encarggo- dijo cierto Koala (?)

-Lo siento- dijo la que hablo primera. Se podria decir que de todas, ellas parecian las que no sufrieron nada, realmente las habian dejado en frente de la habitacion pero como una de ellas era alguien que le gustaba hacer amigos, terminaron entrando al shopping a la heladeria y ayudando a quien lo necesitara.

-realmente yo no me ofreci-

-no seas mala, siempre es bueno ayudar ademas Hiruki es buena-

Murakami Avalon Hiruki era su nombre completo tenia el cabello largo y ondulado hasta la cintura de color pelirrojo naranjo, ojos color gris-oscuro con largas pestañas negras y espesas, piel pálida y perfecta como la de una muñeca de porcelana. Nariz pequeña y respingona con unos bonitos labios color escarlata.

-eso creo, pero nos la pasamos todo el dia ayudando a todos, estoy algo cansada y vos no lo estas Hiroko

Kimura Hiroko era de estatura promedio, delgada. Su cabello es verde manzana con puntas amarillas, el cual le llega hasta los hombros, pero tiene en la nuca un par de mechones que le llega a la altura de media espalda, además de dos mechoncitos en su frente, sus ojos son grises con un tono azulado que le dan cierto aire de misterio y seriedad y su piel es clara pero no mucho.

- No, alpha donde hay que llevar esto -

- es algo lejos, mejor quedense en el lugar donde deverian estar en un principio, según tengo entendido tenian que quedarse ahi ¿me equivoco?-dijo serio como siempre, las chicas palidicieron ante eso, lo olvidaron en un principio iban a dar una o dos vueltas pero sin querer se quedaron mas tiempo.

-Vamos!- exclamo Hiroko, mientras hacia que Hiruki corra, pero Alpha solo caminaba tras ellas. Hiruki llevaba las hormigas y Hiroko el barro alpha llevaba unas cajas

…

-Entonces tengo que cantar una cancion... que flojera, y fudou..

-si?

-podrias... ¡Sacarme estas esposas imbesil, estupido hazlo!

-no. ahora callate que ya estamos llegando.

-y que cancion debo cantar no puedo tocar el piano y listo

-ya tenemos a un dios del piano asi que ni lo intentes

-el violin

-ya tenemos a alguien

-el triangulo

-ya...no debes cantar pero no te preocupes cantara con un duo

-si es contigo cortame las cuerdas vocales

-tsk... no es conmigo, realmente ni se si cantaras un duo solo se que hay otra cantante y si todas las cantates son como vos, hazme el favor de matarme

-Okey y no pienso cantar un duo u alguna cancion

-tu...-suspiro agotado

…

Mishima Hanaco tenia cabellos rojos sangre hasta la espalda baja, piel nívea, ojos grandes de color morado oscuro y de una forma felina, labios delgados y pálidos también fue la única que no tuvo inconvenientes, la habían dejado algo lejos pero pudo llegar sin problemas, pero eso estaba a punto de acabar

…

-Creo que aquí es-dijo kaze

-si supongo, pero por que hay tantas chicas, me dijiste que no existían- dijo midorikawa, habian llegado a la casa donde se hospedarían pero había mucha gente entre ellos conocidos como, Fubuki, Yukimura, Alpha y otras chicas que no conocían pero nadie entraba

-Etto Fubuki porque no entran- pregunto el peli-celeste teniendo aun en manos a la chica inconsciente. Fubuki se acerco a ellos algo confuso por lo que veia "una chica inconsiente siendo cargada en brazos y Midorikawa con un balde de miel, esto es raro" penso pero le resto importancia.

-bueno una chica llamada Sefi nos mostró una carta diciendo que tenian que estar diez chicas para entrar pero, con ella-señalo a Matthew- son 9 solo falta...

-Misaki, supongo que logro matar a Fudou, le decís a Afuro que diseñe un traje de luto-dijo Kaze algo feliz, el mohicano le había echo varias bromas y parecía que estaba corrompiendo al ene-amigo de su primo Kirino

-Misaki aquella chica que entro siendo engañada vilmente por unos estúpidos que no sabían que hacer, que jugarle una broma a una chica que resulto ser Yandere y que tiene uñas extras largas, no se dieron cuenta que ahora ONK es una bomba de tiempo-dijo el peli-plata

-si esa

-una pregunta que...bueno... esto digo...ella-decía nervioso mirando aquella chica

-no se como se llama lo unico que se fue que midorikawa la dejo inconsciente-en ese momento Matthew empieza a abrir los ojos encontrandose con alguien muy cerca de ella, lo cual provoca que se altere.

-espera no...- Mattew lo golpea lo cual provoca que Kazemaru golpee a midorikawa, y este tire la miel sin querrer arriba de una chica que estaba sentada, pero ahi no acaba, ya que sin querer habia empujado a Hiroko y A Hiruki las cuales traían aun el barro y las hormigas que cayeron encima de ella

-Los matare y hablo enserio!-dijo una voz algo oscura y tenebrosa, a fin de cuentas cuando le tiran barro en su cuerpo y después miel y que sin querer alguien haya traído su granja de hormigas que también sin querer habia caído todo arriba de esa persona, enojaría mucho. Hanaco tenia ganas de hacer correr sangre no habia echo nada y le tiraban todo eso. Miro a Hiruki, quien miro Hiroko, ella a Sefi, que miro a Emi, ella a Yugata, quien miro a Yuri, ella a Suzu, que miro a Matthew, ella no sabia que hacer a quien miraria, espera! Miro a Misaki ¿Misaki? Que estaba haciendo ella ahi

Unos minutos antes.

Fudou tenia sed de venganza y habia visto toda esa escena desde el auto seria la oportunidad perfecta. Agarro a Misaki desde su jaula y la lanzo hacia ese lugar callendo de rodillas, y se fue con el auto lo mas rapido

Momento actual

-Sueltame estupida, yo no hice nada- se quejaba Misaki mientras era agarrada a lo bruto por Hanaco

- y dime porque todos te miraban!?

-obvio seguramente se deslumbraron por mi belleza-a todos les bajo una gotota por la cien -ademas no me toques es ropa de diseñador-

-y eso a mi que! te haré pagar por todo.

-usa la tarjeta de mi padre y nos dejamos de hacer lio!- devuelta a todos le bajo una gotota por la cien

-no esa clase de paga-

-a que te refieres ¿Transferencia bancaria o en efectivo?

-no esa paga, lo digo ya que te voy a dejar echa polvo cuando acabe contigo

-¿quieres recibir mi seguro medico?, te digo tu no sales beneficiada

- maldita sea! No conoces otras formas de pago-

-daa si las conozco, hago muchas compras ,ademas porque tendria que pagarte!?

-bueno mira como me dejaste- se señalo a ella misma

-y yo porque haría algo como eso- ahora hanaco entendio todo y vion como todos intentaban salir discretamente

-ustedes! quien fue- a todos se les heló la sangre. Hanaco lo penso un poco y entendio que fue un accidente- No se preocupen solo tengo que cambiarme.- todo asintieron y los chicos se fueron. Hanaco abrio la puerta, que por alguna razon ya estaba abierta, y entro pero ….

-que demonios!- el primer piso estaba cubierto de rayos rojas y algunas cosas de maxima seguridad

-Si quieren pasar tienen que superar las pruebas o pagaran las consecuencias- dijo una voz gruesa y algo oscura -por si alguien dice, no se aceptan ningun metodo de pago monetario

- y en efectivo!-dijo Misaki

* * *

Notas: Primero las ultimas dos Ocs que me enviaron apareceran en el proximo cap, ya que lo pense mucho y quedaran mejor en la próxima, otra cosa si me confundi de personaje en unos pr favor avisarlo ya que no tuve tiempo de releerlo pero lo hare lo mas rapido que pueda. por cierto he leido algunos fics de oc y algunos tienen Opening ¿quieren que haga uno? o lo dejo asi para mi no seria problema pero es desicion de ustedes, pero necesitaria que alguien me ayude en este tema porque si hago este op se mostraran cosas de aca a diez episdios mas , ya estube pensando en algo, lo hubiera escribió pero no se dio el tiempo, necesitare ayuda para terminar pero intentare hacer un esfuerzo por cierto alguien puede ser mi Beta solo en las faltas ortograficas es que no tengo mucho tiempo para corregirlas y ya las note.

para OC: elijan un color que las representara (MENOS EL AZUL)

Preguntas

-Les gusto? si es un si que parte

-entendieron la risilla que se escucho en algunos lugares

-Misaki conocera otro método de pago que no sea el monetario?

soy un asco en hacer preguntas... bien nos vemos en el prox cap, que espero no tardara tanto.

Se aceptan mas Ocs para proximos cap.

si quieren mas de ONK que supongo que dentro de dos o tres cap comienza la verdadera historia ahora solo estoy metiendo los pesonajes y hacer lucir su personalidad y otras cosillas. bueno las preguntas en lo posible pueden contestarlas en los reviews ya que quiero los mp para cosas privadas como el tema de ocs y otras cosas.


End file.
